f2p_runescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Firemaking
Firemaking is a skill that can be used to light things, such as logs or lanterns. Many players dislike Firemaking and consider it one of the least useful skills in RuneScape. Since burning logs and lighting lamps gives little to no profit (save for those who pick up the ashes of the fire and sell them) players see nothing of value from raising it. However, the logs that players can burn give relatively large amounts of experience, and is a relatively easy skill to raise. Training to level 99 Firemaking only should cost at most 3,000,000 gp. A good use for Firemaking is being able to cook things on the spot, such as killing rats and cooking their meat on the spot. The current minimum to be ranked on the hiscores in Firemaking is 38 Firemaking and 30,700 experience. How to make fires To make a fire players need a log, which can be obtained by cutting trees, and a tinderbox. Tinderboxes can be bought from a general store, such as those in Varrock, Falador and Lumbridge, for 1 coin. There are three ways of lighting a log. The first way is to use a tinderbox with the log. When a player does this, they will automatically drop their log and light it with their tinderbox. Another method is to drop the log and then right click the log and select the 'light log' option. The final way is to drop the log, then use the tinderbox with the log. This way is almost never used, but it is still available. After a player lights a fire, they will automatically walk one step to the west if there is room there, otherwise they will take one step east. If both ways are blocked, your player will go south. If all three ways are blocked, you will go north. It is advised to have a clear path to the west so that players can go on burning logs without having disruptions. However, a fire cannot be lit just anywhere. Fires cannot be made on top of other fires, inside some buildings, or on top of certain ground features, such as flowers. If you start one fire and have a clear path for more fires, you can quickly light the next fire. When you are in the process of making one fire get ready to start the next as soon as you finish lighting the first fire. The chat box will say "The fire catches and the logs begin to burn." instead of "You attempt to light the logs." This process is called power lighting or power firemaking. Logs Players need certain Firemaking levels to burn different types of logs, as shown in the table below. When a log is lit, it will stay on fire for a short while. How long a fire stays lit is always random, therefore yew logs do not necessarily burn longer than a normal log. A high Firemaking level does not make fires last longer. Free-to-play Training Listed below are some ways free players can raise their Firemaking level. Trivia *A player always lights fires to the west except when an object is in the way. *A player cannot light fires on flowers or in the middle of doorways. References *RuneScape Game Guide **Firemaking Category:Skills